Lynn Wenright
Lynn Wenright is the main female protagonist of Front Mission 5: Scars of the War. Biography Lynn Wenright grew up at the USN orphanage Home 47, where she later met Walter Feng and Randy O'Niell. As a young girl, Lynn fell in love with Walter, despite him never paying her much attention. Lynn left the Home in 2080, after which she served in the Barghest, an elite anti-terrorist unit. Upon leaving the Barghest for undisclosed reasons, she assumed command of the Strike Wyverns unit of the USN military. Lynn first appears after the defense of Fort Monus, as part of reinforcement unit from USN HQ. She make her first appearance on her visit to pay respect for Randy O'Neill, in which where she had a very brief reunion with Walter whom simply walked past her. She later formally introduces herself after Walter got accepted into the elite force together with other recruits, during the celebration she noticed Walter's seemingly nonchalant attitude towards his acceptance and their reunion. The Strike Wyverns is stationed at a USN aircraft carrier Eclipse. Lynn briefs the missile destruction on the phoenix islands, the group splits into two: the airborne raid group and the assault landing group. Due to move out, she celebrates the party time when the team has reaches the missile base. After the destroying the missile facility, the team returns to the landing zones as the transport helicopter arrives. Unfortunatelly, all helis were shot down by the Garsade. After fight off the Garsades, the Garsade destroys the remaining landing crafts in the shore, as the Garsade attempt to destroy all landing craft, but she snipes the Garsades and destroying it, the team return to the Eclipse safely. During briefing in the briefing room, she explains that 5 oil rigs is captured by terrorists and the Strike Wyverns will work with the Barghest. The Strike Wyverns and the Barghest are aboard an Arbitrator M4 transport aircraft when she communicates with Black 1 when he has wrong input the code, as the helicopter takes off from the Eclipse, the Strike Wtyerns and the Barghest preparing to airdrop to the battlefield of the Gultimore Rig. The Strike Wyverns wanzers and the Barghest wanzers begin airdrop with parapod from the transport aircraft Arbitrator M4, ending the communications. Lynn rages when the Black 1 communication has ended, she smashes the control panel on the bridge of the Eclipse. After the battle on the Gultimore Rig at Caspian Sea, she arrives with the helicopter to attempt kill Hector with shot, as Hector aboard the helicopter, her gunshot that she was attempt failed, she attempt to shoot the Walter, he calms down. She deployed at the Cambodia with 2 tanks, she finds the weapon supply inside the shelter that the enemy wanzer appears at many time, the team protects the shelter within 1 hour. After protecting, Glen comes from the forest, he uses EMP to her wanzer, her wanzer disables as she's going to be killed in an attempt, her life were saved by Walter, badly injuring to him in the process. She trying to wake up Walter in the bad injury, as he lies on the ground, she tried to wake up when he is presumably died, he is still alive with the Strike Wyverns team. After arriving on the Fortune Medical, she searches the S-Type device users to Glen when the brain intensity level is G, she explains that the G is the lowest level of the brain, before Walter leaves on the Strike Wyverns, her glasses was taken off by Walter and he kisses her in the room. Lynn gives the note that Walter joins the Barghest, he leaves and aboard the Arbitrator M4 transport. She and Walter marries and had daughter was born on the hospital, she scrambles to launch the transports refueling. Later, she aboard the Gracilis in the Arbitrator M4's cargo bay, as she attacks and destroys the Grimnir's wanzer, the Strike Wyverns team continues attack the enemies in the MIDAS Alaska Research Lab. Lynn arrives on the reactor of Alaska Research Lab, she hurries Walter aboard the Gracilis and they escape together with him, she and Walter sees the aurora when she explains that the hypotheresis is correct and she welcomed again to join the Strike Wyverns. Lynn died at age 58 in 2121, when Walter come to sees the grave are being buried in the graveyard in the finale. Personality Lynn is an able commander and a very strict leader. An example of this is how she make most of mission briefings by herself, complete with analyzed available strategy and result of said strategy toward the mission. She is also very strict toward her unit as a commander in order to discipline them. Most of the times, she could be seen as calm and cool headed, however she has a particularly short temper, especially regarding some topics. During her rage, she will go as far as to resort to use her battle adept combat skill to vent her anger. This has caused her some infamy among her peers and unit. On the matter of relationship, she is very possessive of Walter even before any real romantic relationship was formed. She is sometimes seen to be observing his interaction with females aboard Eclipse. While she may appear only to observe in silent, her infamy intimidated any potential rival, with some exception of, unfortunate, newbies. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 5